This invention relates to fluid flow meters. In one of its aspects this invention relates to the construction of fluid flow meters. In another of its aspects this invention relates to fluid flow meters of the variable area type (rotameter).
Fluid flow meters of the variable area type having plummet cavities of rectangular cross-section are well known in the art. The present invention provides a construction for such a fluid flow meter in which there is a rectangular cross-section through the flow cavity with the cavity having two parallel sides and two sides forming a wedge-shaped opening so that the plummet sits loosely in the base of the rectangular space at the bottom of the cavity. The body of the cavity diverges upward in the shape of a truncated pyramid so that a plummet placed in this chamber can be carried by fluid flowing upwardly through the chamber and the flow of the fluid is indicated by the height attained by the plummet. Such devices have been produced by milling appropriately tapered cavities in solid blanks, but such production requires expensive procedures. The fluid flow meter of the present invention incorporates ease of construction with uncomplicated design to provide a relatively inexpensive fluid flow meter having a wedge-shaped plummet cavity.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a fluid flow meter having a wedge-shaped plummet cavity. It is another object of this invention to provide a fluid flow meter of comparatively simple and economical construction.
Other objects, aspects, and the various advantages of this invention will be apparent upon study of this specification, the drawing, and the appended claims.